Las fotos de Lily
by Luna Tonkss
Summary: 39 años antes, ella se había ido, los había dejado solos. Harry creció y aprendió a vivir sin su madre; pero James no, él nunca pudo dejarla ir. Dicen por ahí que el corazón siempre amará al primer amor, simplemente por ser el primero en generar este sentimiento.


**Las fotos de Lily**

Un hombre, de unos 56 años, con gafas redondas y el cabello blanco despeinado, se levantó de su cama lentamente. Observó su alrededor con ojos cansados y se dirigió con paso muy lento al baño. Contempló su imagen en el espejo; era horrorosa. Tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos sus ojos avellanas opacos, demasiadas arrugas para su edad, y ese aire de miseria y tristeza permanente que lo rodeaba. No podía seguir así, ya habían pasado 39 años y él seguía igual, algo debía cambiar.

_Yo despertaba en las mañanas_

_Sintiéndome tan mal_

_Vivía en el insomnio_

_Y se lo conté a papá_

Salió del baño y volvió a su habitación. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y se quedó observando las vacías paredes blancas que lo rodeaban, porque desde hacía 39 años, todo en su vida era así: vacío. Se vistió lentamente, preguntándose por qué lo hacía, si nada iba a cambiar con que se levante o no, con que se vista o no, ya que todos los días allí eran iguales sin ella. Bajó por las escaleras y entró en la sala. Esta también estaba vacía; ningún adorno, ninguna foto, absolutamente nada, todo le recordaba a ella. Se preparó el desayuno y se sentó en la mesa a tomarlo solo (como siempre desde hacía 39 años). De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta y James se levantó con pesar a abrirla.

—¡Cornamenta! —lo saludó su amigo entrando a la casa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Remus —lo saludó él—. Igual que hace 39 años, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están Teddy y Nymphadora?

—Bien, ellos están muy bien. Pero veo que tú no… —lo siguió hasta la cocina donde tomaron asiento—. Mira, sé que amabas a Lily con todo tu corazón…

—Amo. —Le corrigió James a su amigo—. _Amo_ a Lily con todo mi corazón.

—Pero ya pasó hace mucho tiempo _eso_. Todos la extrañamos, todos quisiéramos que ella esté aquí, pero no podemos hacer nada ya. Y que dejes de llorarla, o que quieras divertirte como antes, no significará que la hayas dejado de amar o que te hayas olvidado de ella…

—Pero no lo puedo hacer, Remus —le dijo con los ojos llorosos—. Ella era mi vida. Voldemort no me mató directamente el 31 de octubre, pero me asesinó cuando fue a Lily a quien le dio con el maldito hechizo.

—Lo sé. Pero así fue como Harry pudo vivir, y gracias a él ahora todo el mundo está en paz. Además, tú vengaste su muerte. No importó la profecía, tú mataste a Voldemort al final, y ahora Lily está en paz.

—Pero eso no va a hacer que la extrañe o que la ame menos. Remus, no puedo dormir, ahora, sin Voldemort, no encuentro el sentido de seguir. Harry está con su familia y Lily está en el cielo, ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Remus? Sirius no puede venir todos los días para intentar alegrarme un poco, y tú tienes una familia a la cual cuidar. Yo no me siento nadie sin ella, estoy completamente solo.

—¿Por qué no tienes ninguna foto de Lily aquí? No te sentirías tan solo.

—Cuando todo pasó, y nuestra casa quedó destruida, no quise volver para verificar si quedaba algo utilizable o rescatable, no tengo nada de ella.

—Pero nosotros sí. —Tomó la caja que traía consigo (de la cual James no se había percatado) y la abrió, casi al instante varias fotos volaron por la habitación hasta colocarse en las paredes, o en marcos vacíos.

_Él dijo: "Tengo algunas que te harán bien"_

_Las puso en mi pared_

_Ahora no paso las noches tan solo_

_Es más, ya no me siento mal._

James observó todas las fotos, sorprendido. Eran hermosas. En algunas ella salía sonriendo, agitando su cabellera pelirroja, en otras, aparecía con él y con su pequeño bebé, y en la mayoría, aparecían ambos solos, siendo felices.

—Gracias, Remus —murmuró James sin salir de su asombro.

—De nada, amigo.

Pasadas unas horas, Remus volvió a su casa, y James se quedó solo con las fotos de Lily.

_Las fotos de Lily_

_Me hicieron vivir feliz_

_Las fotos de Lily_

_Me ayudaran a dormir_

_Las fotos de Lily_

_Borraron mis problemas_

_Las fotos de Lily_

_Me hacías soñar_

_Las fotos de Lily, Lily, oh, Lily._

A la mañana siguiente, James se despertó y observó su habitación sonriendo nostálgicamente. Lily le devolvía la mirada desde un marco y le sonreía a la cámara, feliz. Se levantó, tomó el marco de la foto, y le dio un pequeño beso a la fotografía, luego se dirigió al baño y se observó en el espejo. La imagen que éste le devolvía ya no daba miedo, ya no era horrible, ahora era la imagen de un hombre (un poco viejo) que ha sufrido bastante, pero que lo estaba sobrellevando.

James estuvo todo el día acompañado de ella, y poco a poco se acostumbró a su compañía, como tantos años atrás lo había hecho. A la tarde Harry, junto con su familia, llegaron a la casa. Cuando James abrió la puerta, el matrimonio se quedó petrificado, mientras que los niños corrieron dentro de la casa, gritando: _"¡Decoraste la casa, qué linda!"_

—¿Papá? —preguntó Harry entrando a la casa y observando cada rincón y cada foto de la habitación—. ¿Cómo…?

—Remus trajo las fotos —le explicó James—. Me dijo que me haría bien estar acompañado por ella, y tenía razón. —Sonrió. Su hijo lo abrazó, feliz de que su padre lo fuese superando poco a poco.

Los tres entraron a la casa. Ginny se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una merienda, mientras tanto Harry y sus dos hijos varones fueron al patio trasero a jugar en el pequeño campo de Quiddicht que su abuelo había hecho para ellos. La única que no se movió fue la pequeña Lily, ella se había quedado observando uno de los retratos de su abuela.

—¿Esa voy a ser yo? —Le preguntó bajito a su abuelo cuando éste se acercó. James sonrió ante la pregunta de la pequeña antes de responderle.

—Ojalá seas tan buena como fue ella —le dijo con nostalgia—. Ella es tu abuela Lily. Por ella es tu nombre.

—¿Te gustaba mucho?

—La amo —le contestó sonriendo.

_Un día no me fue tan bien_

_Me enamoré de Lily_

—¿Dónde está? —A James le dolió un poco esa pregunta, y tardó unos cuantos segundos en responderle.

—Ella ya no está aquí, se fue hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora está en paz, en un lugar mejor. —Al parecer, Lily entendió a lo que se refería su abuelo, y sin vacilar, lo abrazó fuertemente. James no se pudo contener, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas para perderse en los cabellos pelirrojos de su nieta— Gracias. — murmuró cuando ambos se separaron.

_Le pregunté a mi padre dónde está_

_Y él dijo: "Hijo, ya no delires_

_Se murió hace mucho tiempo atrás_

_Yo me largué a llorar._

Lily salió a jugar con sus hermanos afuera, y James los observó sonriendo tristemente desde la ventana. Ginny se acercó a él con cuidado y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Por lo que me dijeron, ella fue una gran mujer; y ahora está en un lugar mucho mejor, tenlo por seguro.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Pero la extraño, mucho. Aun así, lo más triste de todo, es que ninguno de ustedes la pudo conocer. Yo estuve con ella siete años en Hogwarts y después nos casamos. Era una mujer increíble. Me entristece un poco pensar que no la conocerán nunca, al menos en esta vida.

_Si al menos la pudiera conocer_

_Ya no estaría mal._

—Pero en algún momento todos nos rencontraremos. Y allí la podremos conocer. Piensa que ella te está observando en todo momento, es lo que hago cuando extraño a Fred; Imagino que me observa, y me preguntó que estaría diciendo en ese momento.

—No sé qué podría decir Lily ahora…

—Hmm… Aunque no la conozca muy bien, creo que te diría que vivas tu vida, y que no te deprimas, porque así no eres sexy —finalizó con un guiño descarado. Ambos soltaron una carcajada, divertidos. James observó a Ginny, se alegraba tanto que su hijo haya encontrado una mujer como ella.

—De todas formas, a partir de ahora la podrán conocer… Al menos por sus fotos. Ellas hacen que, de alguna manera, esté aquí presente.

_Las fotos de Lily_

_Me hicieron vivir feliz_

_Las fotos de Lily_

_Me hacían soñar. _

Pasaron tres años y James no se había vuelto a sentir solo. Las fotos que lo rodeaban le recordaban todos los días que no debía sentirse mal, porque ella seguía estando presente. Él ya no sufría insomnio, ya no estaba deprimido, porque ya no estaba solo: Todas las noches soñaba con ella, ambos eran felices. Ella siempre le decía que no debía estar solo, que debía seguir adelante, y él lo hacía, por ella.

_Y cuando sueño estamos juntos ella y yo_

_Por eso ahora me pregunto si alguien vio_

_Las fotos de Lily._

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, no sé si ya sabrán pero realmente no me gusta para NADA cuando la pareja James y Lily se encuentra separada (sobre todo cuando la causa de esto es la muerte de uno de ellos dos).

Pero, un día escuchando música de una banda que me gusta mucho conocí la canción "Las fotos de Lily" y pensé que podría utilizar la letra para un fic...

El "problema" que encontré es que en un momento de la letra se decía que Lily había muerto... Y bueno, mi inspiración fue más poderosa y aquí está el resultado.

Espero que les haya gustado (a mí, en lo personal, me gustó haber escrito sobre la pareja de esta manera ya que podría decirse que superé ese "obstáculo" como escritora)

**Luna. **


End file.
